Cookie Time!
by levheichou
Summary: Sizzy AU. Rebecca - Simon's big sister - meets his new girlfriend for the first time. One-Shot.


**Just an idea I got and I felt like sharing it! :D**  
**It's placed somewhere between CoLS and CoHF and a very short One-Shot of Rebecca and Izzy's first meeting.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Sizzy sat down on the yellow couch of the small living room. Her eyes travelled along the room, examining the photos on the little table next to the TV. A little smile appeared on her face when she saw a young Simon, wrapped in the arms of a teenager with the same brown hair. His sister.  
She also took in the colourful walls, the pillows on the couch which all were different and the red curtains. Everything in her was like a freaking rainbow, Isabelle thought. It made her feel uncomfortable.  
It wasn't like she disliked the colors or the composition. It was just so different from herself. She was dressed in a long white tank with a black leather jacket, black pants and her black heels. The only thing that was colorful about her was her make-up (her red lips) and her necklace. Within this variety of warm shades, she looked like an old black and white movie.

Simon however, who was sitting next to her, his arm resting at her back, seemed to feel good here. He fit in. On the other hand, it wasn't something unusual and new for him. It was his sister's apartment.  
Isabelle didn't know why she has been so nervous on meeting Simon's sister Rebecca. She couldn't meet his mom yet, since he wasn't really welcome at his own home. But he promised her once everything was settled, he would introduce her. Isabelle pushed away the thoughts of Mrs Lewis. She didn't like to talk about her with Simon as she knew that it was a touchy subject for him. She tried to focus on the issue at hand.  
No matter how many times Simon assured her that she would be fine and that his sister would like her, Isabelle couldn't help to be extremely nervous. She knew that she was different. Not just shadowhunter-different but also type-of-girl-different. She looked like trouble. She was trouble. And Isabelle was pretty sure that Rebecca didn't want that for his little brother.  
"Relax," Simon whispered to her and looked at her sideways. She looked over to him and gave him a little smile. Did she look so tense?  
"Sorry… Little nervous here," she replied and leaned against him. He gave her on of her favorites smiles. The one that warmed her up from head to toe and made her want to capture it for ever. It was so genuine and she wondered if she could ever smile like that. That was one of the things the adored about him. His genuine goodness.  
"I am telling you. You don't need to be." Just as he finished his sentence, his sister came back into the room carrying a tablet with drinks. She put them on the table in front of the couch and sat next to Simon.  
"I am so happy Simon and you came over. Haven't seen him in a while and I kept bugging him about finally showing me his girl. Trust me, the little bubble over here could not stop talking about you. You gotta tell me how you get boys like that. I keep trying myself but everyone I meet turns out to be a total douche." Rebecca seemed really nice, Isabelle thought. Her smile was just like Simon's and while she spoke she looked at her brother. You could see how much she loved him.  
Simon rolled his eyes. "Please, Becca. Embarrass me more, okay?" he whispered and Isabelle smiled at him but said nothing. Simon was truly the only vampire that could blush. Or kind of blush. It wasn't really like a human would but you could definitely see some color in his face.  
"Oh, c'mon! I didn't even started yet! I still have photos of all the Halloweens. Including your adorable attempt to be a Power Ranger. You should have seen that, Isabelle. I remember that Clary and you made the outfits yourself and hers was really good while yours was just pathetic," she kept on. Simon pulled his hand away from Isabelle and build himself up in front of his sister. "Excuse you, Rebecca Lewis?! Do I need to bury out those pictures of you as a freaking Gummybear? And you had that ridiculous crush on our neighbor and he was like ten years older! Gross!" Isabelle almost laughed at the enormous blush that crept on Rebecca's cheecks as she hit Simon's arm. "What is wrong with you! I was thirteen! Shut up! Ugh." Isabelle couldn't help but giggle but regreted it immediately since all four eyes layed on her now.  
"Aha, so you are laughing now," Simon said and turned to her. "I am sure you have equally embarrassing Halloween stories. So, shoot. No way out." Isabelle looked down and bit on her lip. She really wanted to avoid that. It would just prove again how different she was.  
"Well… we… we never did something at Halloween…" she said and she could see Rebecca's eyebrow travel up. Great.  
"Consider yourself lucky. Hardly anything good happens on that day… Well… except of candy." Isabelle looked at him and once again she was so thankful that he was here. He never made her feel uncomfortable. She never felt weird around him because she didn't get the mundane stuff. She felt like she belonged. She thanked him with her eyes and she could read comforting words in his smile.  
"Simon? Could you get the cookies out of the oven?" Rebecca cut through their silent conversation. Simon turned back to her, hesitated but eventually got up and left the room. Isabelle looked after him, not really wanting be here alone.  
"So…" Rebecca was suddenly sitting right next to her. No trace of that smile she just wore left but her eyebrow was still almost touching her hairline.  
"I don't want to beat around the bush, Isabelle. Everything about you screams danger and I don't like that. I'm not saying that you are a bad person. I don't know you and I do trust Simon's judgement. You could finally break him away from Clary and that's a good thing."  
Isabelle didn't like where this was heading. She crossed her arms in front of her, feeling threatened. It wasn't something she did on purpose. It was almost like an instinct. She could feel a kind of attack arising and as a Shadowhunter, she immediately activated her defence. "Your point?" she asked and Isabelle didn't even try to sound nice. Her voice was cold and filled with indifference. Gone was the nervosity she felt some moments ago. Rebecca noticed the change of behavior and she bit down on her lip.  
"My point is: Don't you dare to even come close on hurting him. I don't care that I am not as strong as you. I am not delusional. I don't exactly now what you are but I now it's different and dangerous. Even though Simon is now part of your world, I am telling you to play it save, Isabelle. I may sound ridiculous to you, but I own a gun and I know how to use it. If my brother is hurt, then you will be, too. No offence."  
Isabelle stared at her in astonishment. Did she really just threatened her to use a gun? Isabelle laughed. She openly laughed at her. "Yeah, you are right. It does sound ridiculous. Just for your information, I could kick you through that wall and blind you with one hand, missy. And I also do not intend on hurting Simon. No offence taken." Both of them stared at each other without moving or saying anything unil-  
"Cookie time! Jeez, Becs, you made my favorites. I am telling you Izzy, these are the best cookies you will ever taste. Such a bummer I can't at them. You are just so cruel." Simon seemed oblivious to the tension in the room because he sat himself between his two ladies. Both Isabelle and Rebecca smiled at him and without a need to say it, they nodded and took a cookie.

The next day, Simon called his sister while Isabelle was in the shower. He had heard their conversation from the kitchen, thanks to his vampire senses. He really didn't want to bring it up because he feared a real bitch fight and broken furniture. "So… Becs, about yesterday…" Simon started but his sister interrupted him. "I like her," she stated and Simon was taken aback. "Seriously?" He could imagine his dumb face and wondered why she was lying to him. She had to be. He expected a long speech about how unfitting his girlfriend was. "Yes. She has guts and she's serious. I like that. Good choice, bro." Simon smiled and shook his head. "Don't tell me you put her under the Rebecca-Lewis-Girlfriend-Valuation-Test." His sister giggled. "Yeah. But she did good. She's a keeper. Don't screw it up, you hear me, Si?" Simon leaned his head against the wall. He realized that Isabelle and Rebecca were just so much alike. Except of the cooking and baking skills of his sister. Hers were brilliant. "Yeah, I know. She's wonderful."


End file.
